


Quand je veux être seule, je ferme les yeux.

by RosVailintin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Childhood, Emotions, Family, Feelings, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Real Events, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: Parce que toutes les couleurs sont dans le noir.À Monsieur Patrick Bard.





	1. (Moi)

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai finalement décidé de publier ces petits textes que j'avais écris il y a presqu'un an, pour le cours d'écriture créative animé par M. Bard. C'est un cours qui m'a ouvert un monde, et pour cela je suis infiniment reconnaissante.
> 
> Ce ne sont que des petites pensées qui sont passées dans ma tête quand je ne maîtrisais pas encore vraiment la langue française ; j'essaye de corriger le plus de fautes possible, excusez-moi et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y en reste.  
> J'ai choisi de publier ici car c'est un endroit que j'aime, même si ce travail n'est d'aucun fandom — en fait, certains chapitres sont influencés ou inspirés par les œuvres des autres, que je préciserai dans les notes après — et n'a rien à voir avec mes autres fictions. J'espère tout simplement que ce que j'ai noté sur mon Google Docs pendant plusieurs mois pourrait révéler quelques sentiments chez quelqu'un.
> 
> Les textes originaux ont été finalisés le 11 mars 2019. J'ai également réalisé une [version imprimée](https://cecileyicao.myportfolio.com/quand-je-veux-etre-seule-je-ferme-les-yeux), qui est actuellement chez mes parents.

Je m’appelle Yi. J’ai commencé à danser à l’âge de 4 ans, et en ce moment, je vais au cours à Studio Harmonic tous les week-ends. J’adore du café au lait avec beaucoup de sucre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sucré comme du chocolat blanc. J’ai un perroquet chez moi qui s’appelle Sheldon parce qu’il parle trop.


	2. Paysages

Mère

Il n’y a que le son du vent. Le soleil brûle, mais il fait encore froid dans l’ombre. Le ciel est plus bleu que l’azurite, et le lac est une immense pièce de saphir. Sur le bord du lac, un désert de sel s’allonge et brille comme de la neige. De l’autre côté du lac, il y a une autoroute presque vide. Au-dessus de l’autoroute, des lignes de drapeaux de prières sont suspendues sur des fils de kilomètres, le soleil clignote à travers des tissus.

Père

La forêt se cache dans la ville de béton, de métal, de plastique et de chiffre. Un ruisseau se cache dans la forêt, sous les ombres de grands arbres. L’eau est claire comme du cristal, là-dedans vivent des petits poissons, des petits crabes, des petites crevettes, et des herbes. Des oiseaux viennent de temps en temps, pour boire, parfois pour manger, ou pour rien faire. Ils ne savent pas qu’ils se cachent dans la ville.

Grand-mère 

De l’huile ardente siffle dans la casserole. Un poisson s’allonge sur une planche de bois, bouche ouverte, avec des croix bien ciselées sur sa peau, et l’odeur du sang est cachée par le parfum de poivre noir sauté. Un petit ventilateur consacre toute son énergie à stimuler l’air humide et condensée d’été asiatique.


	3. L’inventaire parentale

Ce qui vient de mon père, c’est l’art d’écouter. Il ne pose jamais des listes de questions, même quand on se revoit après un an de séparation. Il vient me chercher à l’aéroport avec ma mère, il prend mes valises même si elles ne sont pas lourdes du tout, il fait une ou deux blagues pas forcément drôles, on arrive chez nous, les disputes quotidiennes entre lui et ma mère reprennent, parfois il gagne, et parfois il se tait, mais après tout, c’est lui qui lave la vaisselle, qui fait mon lit, qui fait les courses, et c’est lui qui répond aux toutes questions techniques sur nos ordi, nos portables, nos logiciels et nos appli. Quand il n’est pas d’accord, il le dit, mais il attend qu’on finisse. Quand il ne sait pas quoi répondre, il attend la suite, il ne répond pas. C’est ainsi que la plupart de nos conversations finissent, mais c’est agréable même s’il ne dit rien du début à la fin, parce que je sais qu’il a écouté.

Ce qui vient de ma mère, c’est la passion pour l’art, et le courage de poursuivre un rêve. Elle collectionne des bijoux fait main et toutes sortes de jolis objets même s’ils ne servent à rien, elle collectionne aussi des machines à café et cherche toujours les meilleurs grains, et elle a une addiction à des vieilles copies de livres chinois écrits en encre à la main. Elle m’a dit une fois que son rêve était d’étudier l’archéologie, mais elle a finit par choisir la comptabilité pour pouvoir trouver plus facilement du travail. C’est peut-être pour cela qu’elle m’a laissée partir. Elle n’est peut-être pas la meilleure mère du monde pour moi ni la meilleure épouse pour mon père, mais ce qu’elle me dit le plus, c’est toujours « vas-y si tu veux ».


	4. Enfance

Dans la rue de mon enfance, il y avait un trottoir sur le côté duquel se trouvait un arrêt de bus qui s’appellait le Village tranquil. À cet arrêt, il aurait un grand bus bleu puant de l’odeur de carburant, numéro 476, qui allait à la piscine puis chez Eva, mais je n’aimais jamais nager. Il y avait un rang de robiniers qui s’allongeait jusqu’au carrefour. Il y avait le mur rouge de la résidence du second corps d’artillerie, près de ce mur est un petit jardin couvert de chèvrefeuille avec des petites fleurs blanches et dorées, dans la résidence chantaient des coucous et des crickets, volaient des chauves-souris et des libellules, et toutes les étés, des cigales composaient la plus belle musique — je chanterais avec eux, je connaissais leurs chansons par cœur. Avant d’être repeint en rouge, le mur de la résidence était en noir et blanc. Deux gardiens en uniforme se posaient à chaque côté de l’entrée, surveillant les voitures et les passants. Plus loin du carrefour, il y avait un grand supermarché nommé le « Supermarché prospère » qui faisait partie d’une chaîne. Devant le supermarché, des commerçants vendaient des fruits, des légumes, de la viande et parfois des fruits de mer, mais ils ont été chassés. Un autre marché existait dans un bâtiment long avec un toit très haut, mais je ne suis jamais entrée, et maintenant, il n’est plus là, lui aussi. Au carrefour juste devant, il y avait régulièrement un stand qui vendait des poulets vivants, et on les tuerait sur place. C’étaient de vrais événements, et j’y assisterais régulièrement avec ma grand-mère et parfois mes parents aussi, mais je ne m’en souviens rien sauf la foule qui regardait avec moi. Cette activité s’est terminée depuis longtemps, bien sûr, comme les petits commerces de tofu puant et de barbecue. En réalité, pour moi, la rue de mon enfance n’est plus là, et il n’y a plus de chansons de cigales.

* * *

Il y a une époque où je sortais avec mes parents tous les week-ends dans des parcs de Pékin, j’ose dire que nous les avons tous visités, tout. J’avais une liste de parcs avec leurs plans dans ma tête, et la première question du samedi matin serait, « Où est-ce qu’on va ? » Puis, nous prendrions de cinq minutes à une demi-heure pour décider, et je passerais une autre demi-heure pour m’habiller, comme aujourd’hui. J’avais des tenues terribles, tout en couleurs vives, mais en tout cas, ce n’était pas moi qui choisissais mes vêtements, et en tout cas, j’en étais assez contente. Je ne dormais jamais dans le bus, j’imaginais que le dos du siège devant moi était le volant et que c’était moi qui conduisais, et je connaissais le nom de tous les arrêts.

Je me souviens très bien d’un moment précis d’il y a à peu près dix ans, dans le Parc mondial de Pékin, j’ai mis mes pieds dans une paire de grands sabots jaunes. C’était l’hiver, il faisait froid, et il n’y avait personne autour. Les sabots étaient au bord d’un grand champ couvert d’herbes. De l’autre côté, un corbeau me regardait, puis il est monté sur le toit d’une petite maison de style hollandais. J’étais dans un nouveau pantalon rouge et mes bottines préférées, et j’avais envie de danser — il est possible que je l’ai vraiment fait ; à ce moment-là, je venais d’arrêter les cours de danse, ce qui est devenu un de mes plus profonds regrets. On me gardait encore chez moi un coin pour danser avec un bâton sur le mur blanc et un grand miroir.

C’était mon grand-père qui avait trouvé le bâton. Il a dû chercher dans une dizaine de magasins de la ville entière. Je m’entraînais là quelques fois, mais j’ai dû préférer rester devant la table et dessiner. Je ne sais plus à quel moment le bâton a disparu. Je dessinais des princesses, des oiseaux, des paysages, et plus tard des vêtements tellement complexes à fabriquer qu’ils n’existeraient jamais. J’ai dû m’ennuyer avec des parcs, j’écrivais des romans, je composais des chansons, je jouais encore du piano, et j’étudiais les oiseaux. J’ai dû croire que je pouvais encore danser comme avant, j’ai été même trois fois chorégraphe du gala annuel de l’école. Jusqu’au moment où la voiture est montée sur mon pied, j’ai dû y croire. Puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte que j’étais en train d’oublier. Je ne peux plus lire une partition comme je lis un roman, je ne peux plus transformer immédiatement un sentiment en paroles de chansons, je ne peux plus inventer une danse avec une musique quelconque ou même sans, et je ne me souviens plus des noms latins de mes oiseaux préférés. Je ne suis jamais rentrée chercher les grands sabots jaunes, je n’ai plus envie, même quand il fait beau.


	5. Depuis une semaine, je n’ai plus aucun doute, c’est moi qu’on mangera à Pâque.

Dans une semaine, ce sera mon tour. C’est ainsi que nous continuons à exister. On se mange, on conserve les os et le sang, et au bout de trois jours, ces deux derniers deviennent un nouvel être vivant qui porte des caractéristiques de ses ancêtres. Pâque l’année dernière, c’était ma sœur, et après, il ne reste que moi dans cette génération. En vérité, j’ai hâte pour la cérémonie. On me couvrira avec de l’or, du bois, de l’eau, du feu, et finalement de la terre. Après, je ne sais plus. Je serai amené dans la salle blanche, et c’est tout ce que je sais. Mais il y a une semaine on a commencé le compte à rebours. Depuis une semaine, je n’ai plus aucun doute, c’est moi qu’on mangera à Pâque.


	6. (Revendications)

Je revendique le droit  
D’écouter comme on entend,  
De regarder comme on voit,  
D’écrire à la main  
au lieu d’avec une machine froide,  
De se taire  
au lieu de parler comme un canard ;  
De haïr ce que l’on hait  
Et d’aimer ce que l’on aime,  
D’être honnête  
Aux autres et à soi-même ;  
De se suicider  
quand il n’y a aucun d’autres choix  
pour ne plus exister.  
Je revendique le droit de revendication  
Dans ce monde sous des illusions.  
Ce sont des droits qui devraient être  
reconnus par la constitution.


	7. Wilkommen, bleibe, auf wiedersehen.

Samedi 29 décembre 2018 

Je suis devenue habituée à Berlin, je pense. Le ciel gris, les brises glaçantes, la pluie qui traîne comme une mouette fatiguée. Les bâtiments de tous les styles, de la boue par terre et sur les chaussures, les gens en grosses doudounes qui marchaient comme des manchots. Le vin chaud et la currywurst, les boutiques et les restaurants qui ferment tard, les métros toute la nuit et les stations décorées de mosaïques. Ce n’est pas une ville « belle » dans le sens général. Mais Berlin est comme une statue qui a été fracassée en morceaux, qui a ramassé ses morceaux et les a collés ensemble, et qui a survécu. C’est tellement tragique que ces cicatrices sont devenues sa beauté.

Dimanche 30 décembre 2018 

La bibliothèque du palais Sanssouci était un paradis enfermé. Il fallait un génie pour concevoir une telle œuvre, et cette œuvre deviendrait la sanctuaire de lui-même.

Lundi 31 décembre 2018 

C’est le dernier jour de l’année. J’ai mis le même album en boucle depuis des heures, je le fais beaucoup récemment, je me suis rendu compte. En fait, écouter ces chansons en travaillant n’aide pas du tout à la productivité, je finis toujours par arrêter ce que je suis en train de faire pour plonger totalement dans la musique. Si ce n’était pas parce que Ruby s’est déjà couchée, je pourrais finir ma chorégraphie de Mozart tout de suite.

Mardi 1 janvier 2019 

J’ai une scène dans ma tête, avec un peu de fumée, un peu de poussière et une lumière blanche, et on danse. On se regarde les yeux dans les yeux, on voit les veines sur le cou, sur les mains et sur les pieds, on sent l’odeur de poussières, de vêtements et de sueur, on entend les respirations et les bruits du corps touchant le sol. C’est là où l’on a le sentiment de l’art « vivant ».

Mercredi 2 janvier 2019 

Le premier spectacle de l’année sera _Evita_. 

C’est un simple plaisir de rentrer dans un théâtre et de s’installer dans son siège pour attendre que la lumière se baisse et que tout le monde se taise. Avant cela, c’est également un simple plaisir d’apprécier l’architecture du théâtre et d’observer les gens, seuls, en couples, en familles, bavards ou silencieux, enthusiastes ou fatigués, impatients ou indifférents. Je me souviens encore de ce qu’Eva m’a dit quand on était à l’école primaire, 

— Fixe ton regard sur une seule personne dans la rue, et au bout d’un moment, tu vas mourir de rire.

Jeudi 3 janvier 2019 

C’est le jour de tournage, je suis avec Ruby dans une grande salle de dessin sur le premier étage à Weissensee. Le sol est couvert de poussière gris et noir, il y a même des scotchs collés dessus. C’est loin d’une salle de répètes, mais la sensation d’avoir une espace vide pour danser me manque. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas du tout la même chose quand c’est filmé, regarder les bouts de vidéos est un peu comme relire les bouts de textes que j’ai écrit il y a dix ans.

Vendredi 4 janvier 2019  


La dernière fois que je suis restée six heures dans un musée, c’était dans le musée d’Aquitaine à Bordeaux. Je me souviens bien du restaurant de burger à côté et leurs frites aux fromages. 

C’est mon dernier jour à Berlin, la pluie ne s’arrête pas, l'architecture du Kunstgewerbemuseum se fond dans le ciel gris. Je sors pour chercher Ruby et les autres, mes pieds se gèlent, et la pluie a laissé deux traces blanches sur mes chaussures. Je passe par l’église du Souvenir, la nouvelle tour de l’horloge brille derrière les ruines. C’était un rêve de voir cette église en vrai et d’entrer dedans, et maintenant que je l’ai fait, cela commence à me bouleverser que l’on avait démoli une petite tour de l’église qui avait presque totalement survécu les bombardements. Je garde une carte postale avec une photo de la foule dans l’autel intact de l’église après le bombardement, le ciel exposé dans le trou des toits, la lumière rentrant des vitraux cassés. Un pasteur fait la messe, et tout le monde écoute. Cette photo me fait pleurer chaque fois que je la regarde. L’église a été laissée en ruines pendant quatre ans, je sens le vent et la pluie qui rentraient.


	8. Souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un texte originalement écris pour la fin du cours de Mme Claire Didier, ma première professeure d'écriture créative, en 2017. Elle nous a quitté le 9 février l'année suivante. Cette petite histoire est pour elle.

†

La porte chante quand elle s’ouvre.

Le soleil est encore endormi, l’air froid de décembre s’engouffre à l’intérieur.

La porte se ferme après, chantant sa mélodie à l’envers.

Une touche de vermillon sur l’horizon. 

Sur les comptoirs, de nouveaux verres pour le Glühwein, de nouveaux mouchoirs en papier, de nouveaux tas de pommes de terre et de saucisses. Les branches de faux houx sont bien accrochées, les petits Pères Noël et les bonhommes de neige en bois sont tous propres, et les guirlandes d’ampoule s’allument. 

Le premier visiteur entre, apportant avec lui de petits bruits qui se font écho sous le porche d’entrée. Il lève sa tête, et lâche un soupire.

†

Aube, 23 novembre 1943. 

Les grondements des bombes résonnent, résonnent, et les images des explosions remontent sans cesse. La ville brûle encore. Un arbre est tombé sur le toit fracassé de Gloria Palast. 

Malgré tout, l’autel et le baptistère sont protégés, ils se cachent dans l’ombre. Des fragments de la mosaïque décorent le sol noirci. Sous le porche d’entrée, les poussières se mélangent avec la fumée qui subsiste, puis sont foudroyées par le vent violent. 

La flèche du clocher, autrefois glorieuse, est devenue une partie des cendres survolant les ruines. Le clocher lui-même a survécu à peine, mais le sonneur ne vient plus, et l’heure n’importe plus. Il n’y a personne dans la rue, il n’y a aucune maison intacte. Une petite tour arrière reste, miraculeusement, plutôt complète, avec la croix sur sa cime. 

Un corbeau passe, un autre se repose sur le mur d’enceinte de l’abside. Ils ne jacassent pas.

Si seulement c’était un cauchemar.

Crépuscule, 24 mars 1944.

Il ne reste même plus rien à détruire, sauf l’envie de survivre.

†

Les premiers découvreurs arrivent dans l’entrée transformée en salle commémorative. 

Ils s’écartent pour regarder la mosaïque sur le sol de l’Archange Saint Michel terrassant un dragon, et s’éloignent des murs pour observer les bas-relief qui racontent les histoires bibliques et la vie de l’Empereur Guillaume Ier. Un jeune homme lève la tête vers la voûte, et ses yeux brillent quand il voit les images des princes de Hohenzollern. Il tient la main de sa copine sans la regarder, sa bouche ouverte. 

À côté de la grande fenêtre, le soleil trace de derrière le contour de la croix de clous, et éclaire le dos de la croix iconique de l’église orthodoxe russe. Entre les deux, se tient debout la statue de Jésus qui était jadis sur l’autel. Le bombardement lui a pris le bras droit et l’expression dans son regard.

La nouvelle église, dite parfois « le rouge à lèvre et le poudrier », entoure l’ancienne. Quand le soleil se couche, les morceaux de verre colorés composant ses murs commencent à briller comme des petits diamants, et ces scintillements s’harmonisent avec la lumière jaune autour des ruines. Les cloches sonnent de nouveau.

†

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, mais le marché de Noël est encore bondé.

Dix minutes avant que 19 heures sonnent, une fille ouvre la porte doucement. Elle regarde comme si pour mémoriser chaque détail, et elle marche comme si le sol était en glace. Ses doigts se croisent.

Il est l’heure, elle ressort, la lueur bleue de la nouvelle église teint son visage. Elle retourne vers la tour en ruine.

†

Après, c’est au même marché de Noël qu’un camion s’enfonce dans la foule.


	9. Trois témoignages

Dans l’immeuble d’en face, derrière une de ces fenêtres fermées, il y a quelqu’un qui joue du violon, mais seulement en été. Il y a aussi une fille qui ouvre ses fenêtres pour fumer tous les soirs quand il fait noir, aussi seulement en été. J’aimerais croire que c’est la même personne, mais je ne sais pas. 

J’ai demandé à la dame de tabac en bas, elle m’a dit avec un regard curieux, 

— Qui joue du violon ? Je suis là depuis cinq ans, je n’ai jamais entendu. Mais je connais la fille qui fume, dont vous avez parlé. Enfin, je ne sais pas qui c’est, je l’ai vue plusieurs fois, c’est tout, comme vous. 

— Vous l’avez vue sortir ? 

— Non, je ne me rappelle pas. 

L’autre jour, j’ai passé devant l’atelier du luthier, je me suis dit que peut-être, il connaissait le/la violoniste mystérieux/se. Après m’avoir écoutée, il s’est levé et il m’a dit, 

— Vous pouvez vraiment l’entendre ? 

— Oui, je dit, on a joué _Histoires de la forêt viennoise_. 

Je lui n'ai pas encore dit que la fille qui fumait m’a vue. Pendant trente secondes, il n’a plus parlé. Puis, il m’a invitée à tester le piano qu’il venait d’accorder, comme si rien ne s’est passé.


	10. Le guitariste et la rose bleue

Le petit guitariste jouait tous les soirs au même coin de la rue. Hier, il n’est pas venu, aujourd’hui non plus. 

L’étudiant voyait le guitariste chaque soir quand il rentrait chez lui. Il ne l’écoutait pas vraiment, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup en musique, il ne s’y intéressait pas. Jusqu’au soir avant, tout ce qui lui importait était la fille de son école, qui lui avait promis de danser avec lui à une seule condition : qu’il lui donne une rose bleue demain. 

— Mais ce n’est pas possible, lamenta-il dans le petit jardin devant sa résidence. 

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Le guitariste s’est assis à côté de lui. 

— Tout ce que je cherche est une rose bleue. Rien qu’une rose bleue. Si je lui offre une rose bleue, je pourrai danser avec elle jusqu’à l’aube, je pourrai la prendre dans mes bras, je pourrai passer des heures et des heures avec elle. Mais je n’en trouve pas, et elle la veut demain. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Au bal demain soir, il y aura la plus belle des musiques, et je porterai ma meilleure tenue, mais sans la rose bleue, je ne pourrai qu’attendre à côté et la regarder, et il n’y aura aucun sens d’être là. Il est quelle heure déjà ? Je ne peux rien faire, elle est partout, même dans le noir quand je ferme les yeux. Tout ce que je cherche est une rose bleue que je ne trouve pas. 

Le guitariste n’a rien dit. 

— Tu me trouves ridicule aussi ? 

— Non, pas du tout. Attends-moi, je rentre à l’aube. 

Le guitariste prit un bus, la guitare sur l'épaule, pour aller au centre-ville. 

— Avez-vous de roses bleues ? il posa la question à tous les fleuristes qu’il rencontrait. 

Mais personne n’avait de roses bleues. 

— Pour quoi faire, une rose bleue ? 

— Pour qu’un garçon puisse danser avec la fille de ses rêves. 

— Elle lui demande une rose bleue ? 

— Oui, avant l'aube. Il ne la trouve pas, il a pleuré toute la nuit. 

— Cela m’étonne. C’est toi, le garçon ? 

— Non, mais je le vois tous les jours. 

— Vous vous connaissez ? 

— Non. 

Le fleuriste regarda sa guitare. 

— Il aime ta musique ? 

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas. 

— Et pourquoi donc c'est toi qui cherches la rose bleue ? 

Il n’a pas répondu. 

Le seul endroit où il pourrait avoir une rose bleue, il a appris après, serait chez un monsieur dans une grande maison au bord des bois, sur l'autre côté de la rivière. 

— Mais on a entendu dire qu’il n’est pas quelqu’un de sympa, surtout vu que tu es jeune, beau et j'imagine talentueux… 

— Je n’ai pas peur. Merci pour ces mots. 

Si je peux lui trouver la rose bleue, pensa-il, si je peux lui rendre heureux, ce sera peut-être la plus belle chose de ma vie. Puis, il n’y a pas d’amour sans risque, et après tout, qu’est-ce que j’ai à perdre ? 

Lendemain matin, l’étudiant a trouvé une rose bleue dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il était tellement ravi, il a couru à l’école pour offrir la précieuse fleur à la fille qu'il aimait. 

— C’est… gentil, dit-elle, mais je ne crois pas qu’elle aille bien avec ma robe — elle est rouge, tu vois ? Et surtout, j’ai été prise, on m’a offert des bijoux merveilleux, et tout le monde sait que les bijoux coûtent évidemment beaucoup plus qu’une fleur. 

C’est la fin de cette histoire — une histoire d'amour, si vous voulez. La rose a été laissée dans la rue, et est très vite devenue rien qu’une tache mouillé. Le guitariste n’est pas retourné. Et l’étudiant, il a oublié la fille, il se concentrait sur son livre qui ne parlait que de la logique, de la logique, et de la logique.


	11. — Attends-moi, je reviens à l’aube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette petite histoire est inspirée par une photographie de M. Franck Harscouët, laquelle je ne retrouve plus. Plus tard, j'ai écris une chanson basée sur cette histoire, intitulée [« Pretty Child »](https://cecileyicao.myportfolio.com/pretty-child).

C’est l’histoire d’un garçon oublié. Il marchait vite sous la lune dans le champ couvert d’herbes flétries, dans sa main était son chapeau de paille qu’il a décoré avec des plumes de corbeaux. Cette robe qu’il portait appartenait à sa sœur, et c’est devenu sa tenue préférée. Le froid lui obligeait à mettre le grand manteau dessus, celui-ci était de velours noir, il avait l’impression qu’il l’avait eu depuis toujours. De loin, il voyait un pont en bois orné de fleurs en fer et de grandes lampes dorées. Il pourrait y passer le reste de la nuit. 

Le fumeur était là — enfin, sa fumée était là. Il se cachait entre deux lampes, et la fumée était dorée par leur lumière, agitant comme le pétale d’un grand calla des marais. Le garçon doutait de ce que faisait le fumeur sur le pont. Il l’a vu plusieurs fois dans le champ ou devant les ruines, mais jamais ici. 

Il avança jusqu’à la première marche au début du pont. 

Le fumeur ne l’a pas regardé, mais sa fumée se baissa. Pendant un instant, le garçon se dit que la fumée fut avalée par lui, et que lui, il fut avalé par la nuit. Mais non, la nuit lui a rejeté. Il rapprocha de la lampe à côté jusqu’à ce que la forme de son visage soit visible. Pour la première fois, le contour de ses joues et de sa mâchoire lui rappela de sa sœur. 

Sous son manteau, le garçon serra sa main autour de la dentelle sur la manche de sa robe. Puis, il monta sur le pont, les planches de bois murmuraient sous ses bottes. Le fumeur leva les yeux, c’étaient deux petites flaques d’eau dans un désert dans la nuit, reflétant la lune. La fumée avait l’odeur de l’air d’automne. 

Le fumeur paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu’il avait imaginé, il dirait qu’ils avaient le même âge. Son visage était pâle comme des sables sous la lune d’hiver, et ce aussi lui rappela de sa sœur de la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue — « Attends-moi, dit-elle, je reviens à l'aube ». Mais la treizième aube était passée, elle n’est toujours pas revenue. La dentelle a été trempée de sueur dans sa paume, il l’a lâchée. 

Le fumeur s’assit, son visage caché par la fumée. Il leva la tête et tendit une main au garçon. 

Le garçon s’assit à côté de lui sans le toucher. Le fumeur se détourna et baissa la main. Le garçon ne voyait pas ses yeux, il entendait ces souffles très lents, très furtifs, il se demanda s’il était endormi, mais la fumée agitait encore, et la fumée était chaude. 

Un radeau est passé. Ce pourrait être celui sur lequel sa sœur était montée. Une personne s’allongeait dessus, immobile, couverte du clair de lune blanc. 

Le garçon s’est levé, il a vu les yeux du fumeur se fermer. 

— Attends-moi, dit-il, je reviens à l’aube.


	12. 1664, la guerre de Kronenbourg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction est écrite basée sur la pièce de théâtre magnifique de Elizabeth Czerczuk, « Les Inassouvis », présentée à sa théâtre éponyme début 2019. C'était une expérience incomparable, intense et émotionnelle.
> 
> Une partie vers la fin est également inspirée de « Berlin Kabarett », présenté et repris plusieurs fois au Théâtre Poche-Montparnasse.

†

C’est assez rare que je me rappelle d’événements tellement anciens. C’était février 1664, il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau pour une ville comme Kronenbourg, avec du vent quand même froid et des nuages qui, malgré le vent, ne voulaient pas se dégager, mais au moins, la pluie s'était arrêtée. J’ai passé toute la journée dans le lit. Lorsque la nuit tomba, je me suis levée, il fut temps de sortir. Je me souviens d’avoir mis au-dessus du gilet noir une longue couverture en soie noire avec des motifs d’ondulation blancs, puis le grand manteau noir que je portais souvent. En plus de tout cela, j’avais des bottines noires avec des talons plus hauts que trois pouces qui tapaient le sol comme des pilons. J’avais un chapeau de mousquetaire rouge, mais j’ai finalement décidé de le laisser dans son placard. 

La dernière lueur du soleil traînait sur l’horizon, le ciel était bleu comme à l’intérieur d’un immense saphir. J’ai trouvé la porte d’entrée dans une allée étroite, éclairée par quelques maigres lampadaires. C’étaient deux petites portes rouges sans rien marqué dessus. Je sonnai, mais personne ne répondit. Je tirai sur la poignée, mais les portes ne s’ouvrirent pas. Deux vieilles dames sont venues, elles portaient toutes les deux une grande robe taupe et un manteau d’à peu près la même couleur. Une d’entre elles, celle plus petite, portait un bonnet beige. 

— Excusez-moi, mesdames, je dis, savez-vous comment ouvrir ? 

La dame au bonnet me regarda, et sonna une deuxième fois. 

La dame plus grande frappa sur la porte, puis sonna une troisième fois. 

Après quelques bruits à l’intérieur, un monsieur nous a fait entrer en accusant ces portes. 

Nous fûmes accueillies par un mannequin féminin. Sa peau blanche comme la porcelaine de Médicis était à peine couverte d’une jupe en mousseline semi-transparente, jaunie et déchirée. Elle n’avait aucun cheveu, ses yeux étaient vides, ses lèvres étaient pâles sans expression. J’entrai sous sa surveillance. Derrière elle se tenaient debout ses deux autres collègues, l’une complètement nue avec des jambes rouges, son bras tendu tout droit devant son épaule et sa main dans un geste de pousser, juste à la hauteur de mes yeux, l’autre avec une peau toute noire, portant sur sa tête un couvre-chef en fils de fer colorés en blanc et rouge avec une peinture gluante. Cette dernière portait peut-être aussi des étoffes brillantes, je ne me rappelle plus, car la fille brune à l’accueil est venue prendre charge de mon manteau, et me donner le programme de ce soir. Je n’ai pas vraiment lu ce qui était écrit. C’était en retournant que je me rendis compte que les jambes rouges étaient disloquées du torse. Près de l’accueil, il y avait un objet en bois décoloré et empoussiéré qui ressemblait à un banc ou à une table longue, entre cet objet et le bureau de l’accueil était coincée une poupée assise, son visage cassé en morceaux puis reconstruit avec des fragments d’une autre tête. L’ombre de son chapeau noir cachait la plupart de sa face, mais je vis ses yeux glacés fixé sur un petit clou dans la planche de bois. 

En face de l’accueil, il y avait des escaliers en bois qui dirigeaient vers le bas, puis coupés par une porte grise. Un couloir étroit s’allongeait à côté. 

Je me promenais au long du couloir entre les murs rouge vin, des lustres en cristal étaient suspendues au-dessus de ma tête. Sur ces murs, étaient accrochées des peintures de personnages bleus, verts, violets et écarlates. Dans plusieurs images, ils entouraient une femme blonde, belle comme une fée, dans une robe blanche légère, ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants, longs jusqu’aux genoux. Ses yeux dorés regardaient vers quelque part très loin, mais lorsque je m’approchai, ils devinrent vides, comme ceux des mannequins à l’entrée. 

Le couloir fut coupé par une baignoire de céramique blanche. Dedans, se trouvait une brosse, il n’y avait pas d’eau, tout était sec. Une perche en métal était soutenue par deux constructions rectangulaires en bâtons de bois à deux côtés de la baignoire. Des étoffes blanches s’entortillaient au long de la perche, dans lesquelles cachaient des lumières vertes et bleues. Dans le coin sombre derrière la baignoire, était assis un homme. Il regardait le sol, ses bras autour de ses jambes pliées. Des escaliers cafardeux à côté de la baignoire descendaient, eux aussi, vers une porte grise fermée. 

J’allai au bar. Pareil, je fus accueillie par un groupe de mannequins féminins, toutes les quatre avec une peau pâle sans aucun cheveu, toutes les quatre avec un regard vide, mais il y avait au moins des regards. Elles portaient chacune un couvre-chef en fils de fer colorés, deux décorés avec des étoffes et deux autres non. Leurs vêtements étaient beaucoup mieux faits par rapport à la robe en mousseline déchirée, leurs chemisiers et leurs jupes étaient relativement intactes sauf certaines parties jaunies et des taches rouges un peu partout, même sur les visages. Une d’entre elles avait attaché sur la taille un grand injecteur vide avec des traces de liquide rouge dedans. Elles n’avaient pas de chaussures, et leurs pieds étaient particulièrement petits, les orteils semblaient se coller ensemble. 

Dans le bar, se jouait la musique de la deuxième scène du premier acte des Fâcheux. La barmaid était une jeune blonde avec des joues roses et des yeux pétillants. Elle me dit « bonsoir » avec un sourire très doux. Il y avait comme boissons du vin rouge, de la champagne, de la pale lager, du café, du jus de fruits et de l’eau. Un couple avait commandé deux verres de vin, une grande dame avait pris une champagne, et deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de manger des cacahuètes en rigolant. La barmaid avait l’air d’attendre que je dise quelque chose, mais je n’ai rien demandé, je ne savais pas ce que je prendrais ; les cacahuètes semblaient bonnes, mais sans boisson, je n’en voulais pas. Il y avait des journaux sur la table derrière moi, entre la table et le mur était un autre mannequin presque tout nu avec des jambes rouges. Sans aucune envie de lire des mots mais sans rien faire de mieux non plus, je pris un journal et regardai les belles images qui ressemblaient à celles sur les murs du couloir. De plus en plus de spectateurs sont venus, on ne fermait plus les portes, le vent frais entra avec eux, mais il s’arrêta devant le couloir. Un jeune homme en chemise noire qui, aussi, n’avait pas grand-chose à faire, se tenait debout deux toises de moi devant une peinture de la dame blanche. Il m’a vue, il m’a regardée, et il est parti sans rien dire. Je me posai devant cette peinture. La femme blanche était seule au milieu d’un endroit sombre, les yeux et les bras vers le haut, et elle brillait comme du phosphore blanc avant son auto-allumage. 

Enfin, j’ai commandé un verre de rouge. La barmaid fut tellement heureuse qu’elle m’ait presque rempli le verre. 

Comme toutes les chaises étaient occupées, je restais debout à côté de la table aux journaux. Dans l’autre coin de la pièce, se trouvait un piano, un mannequin féminin en noir était assise sur le siège avec ses doigts sur le clavier, mais il n’y avait pas de partitions, et elle ne jouait pas. Dans l’autre coin, près de la grande porte-fenêtre, un mannequin blanc avec une tête rouge s’étendait dans un canapé vert pâle, un tuba wagnérien dans les mains. Elle ne jouait pas non plus. Le jeune homme que je venais de voir dans le couloir était assis sur le canapé devant la porte-fenêtre, il lisait un livre dont la couverture était noire, et les pages étaient d’un papier plus blanc que le soleil du midi. Le vin était très bon, jeune mais pas léger, avec un parfum fruité et une couleur riche et condensée. 

Au bout d’un moment — quand je finis la moitié du vin —, éclatèrent des bruits de métaux, de soldats en marche et de leurs hurlements en polonais. Ils passèrent par le couloir ; quand je suis sortie les voir, ils venaient de disparaître derrière la porte grise au bout des escaliers en bois. Je me retournai vers le bar, les yeux sur le vin dans mon verre. Quand je me relevai la tête, sortit en passant par les quatre mannequins une femme emballée dans une robe en mousseline détériorée. Elle avait l’air paniquée, désespérée, les cheveux dans le visage, deux yeux bleus comme deux fragments de glace. Puis elle me regarda. Il y avait un instant où je croyais qu’elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais rien. Elle tourna vers le fond du couloir, et s’en alla en courant. Personne ne la suivit, moi non plus. Je regardai longtemps dans la direction où elle était disparue avant de m’en rendre compte. Je finis le vin et rentrai dans le bar pour rendre le verre. La barmaid me sourit avec une chaleur qui n’allait pas du tout avec ce lieu. Je revins dans le couloir, le dos contre le mur. 

— C’était la femme blanche, je me dis en rentrant. C’était elle qui m’avait regardée. Je baissai les yeux vers les pavés usés, des traces de pluie des jours précédents reflétaient la lumière des lampadaires.

†

Je suis enfin entrée dans la porte grise au bout des escaliers en bois. 

J’étais avec une dizaine de personnes dans le couloir, nous fûmes guidés par une infirmière, un pasteur et une belle fille dans une jupe rouge comme une poupée, ainsi que leurs équipiers, tous en uniforme blanche, crâne couvert d’une bande blanche, les yeux rougis, les lèvres gonflées. Un missionnaire se mit dans la baignoire, et la fit pousser par une nonne à travers la foule du bout du couloir jusqu’aux mannequins-gardiennes de l’entrée. Il parlait, je reconnaissais chaque mot sans rien comprendre. Il a mentionné un prénom, Elizabeth. 

— Elizabeth… répéta une femme à côté de moi. 

— Elizabeth ! dit une autre femme. 

— Elizabeth, Elizabeth… 

— Ah… Elizabeth… dit la poupée. 

— Elizabeth… ! cria un garçon — le seul garçon dans ce gang en blanc. Sous cette peau pourrie, il devrait être beau. Il m’a aperçue, et il m’observait avec ces grands yeux céladon qui semblaient tellement étranges sur son visage pâle et décharné. Dans les mouvements de son corps efflanqué, il y avait une élégance qui ne devait pas appartenir à cette situation. L’infirmière vint polir les ongles des gens sans demander leur envie, les regardant directement dans les yeux, murmurant des mots déchirés en une langue celtique que j’avais du mal à reconnaître. 

Les soldats hurlèrent en allemand, « Ja ! » Pourtant, je n’avais pas entendu de questions ni d’ordres. Ils se retournèrent face aux escaliers, et les personnes en blanc nous poussaient à les suivre. La poupée me sourit, ce qui me rappela de la fille du bar. Elle aussi avait des yeux clairs et brillants comme de l’ambre, et il y avait un parfum autour d’elle. 

La porte grise donnait accès à une salle presque totalement éteinte avec des coussins rouges sur des étagères noires. Comme si programmé, chacun s’assit sur un coussin. À côté de moi étaient deux filles qui se bavardaient. L’homme en chemise noire était deux rangs derrière moi à ma droite, il me regarda pendant un instant avant de se détourner. Une jeune femme était à côté de lui, elle avait des cheveux comme des vagues dans une mer noire, qui semblaient d’avoir poussé de sa robe de la même couleur. 

Quand mes yeux se sont adaptés au noir, je vis sous la faible lumière rouge des tables et des bancs comme ceux dans une école ou dans une église. Sur les bancs, étaient assis les personnages en blanc qui étaient dans le couloir. Ils ont été donnés chacun un grand livre dont je ne voyais ni la couverture ni le contenu. Le garçon sauta de sa place et courut vers nous, ses bras ouverts, criant sans voix. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, mais vifs. Il souriait comme un enfant. L’infirmière lit le texte dans le livre en anglais avec un accent britannique tellement fort qui a rendu sa parole quasiment incompréhensible. Une fille aux cheveux foncés bouclés, debout sur son siège, parla à voix haute en même temps en espagnol, le livre dans la main, son regard vers nulle part. Après elle, une autre jeune femme en robe rouge lit des phrases en chinois sans même de ponctuation, elle s’étouffait, elle me regardait, et je lis la peur dans ses yeux. Elle savait peut-être que j’avais compris tout ce qu’elle disait, mais elle ne me parlait jamais. Je me rappelle de sa voix, son ton, l’ambiance de ces mots, et même la forme des caractères comme si elle avait écrit dans ma tête, mais je ne me souviens plus rien de ce qu’elle a lu. 

La femme blanche apparut avec son chien, ledit chien était un homme nu, autour de son cou un collier sur lequel était attachée une corde que sa maîtresse tenait dans la main. Le chien avait un masque couvrant son visage et sa tête, je croyais qu’il ne pouvait pas voir. Il se heurta à un homme sur le premier étagère. L’homme se baissa et lui caressa le dos, il fit un petit bruit qui devrait signifier la satisfaction. Il voulut avancer, mais la femme blanche l’appela, et il lui obéit sans hésiter. Elle lui fit rentrer dans une cage en fils de fer. Puis, personne ne lui faisait plus aucune attention. 

Une manifestation commença au milieu de la salle. Un docteur en manteau blanc avec un injecteur vide dans la main apparut dans l’ombre d’un coin, il portait des lunettes ovales, et ses yeux étaient complètement cachés par le reflet des personnes devant lui. Il les piqua et fit pénétrer de l’air à chacun et chacune n’importe où sur la peau, dans un rythme régulier, comme à l’usine. Les injectés ouvraient les yeux grand, leurs sclérotiques rutilant. Ils se mirent à marcher l’un derrière l’autre en rectangle, et le docteur restait presque immobile sauf sa pouce sur le piston. La poupée se tourna la tête pour nous regarder — pour me regarder, je croyais — mais le docteur frappa sur sa joue. La gifle n’a pas laissé de traces. 

La lumière s’éteignit, puis se ralluma, et devint blanche. 

La poupée m’a tendu la main, et je l’ai acceptée. En quittant mon siège, je n’ai pas vu son visage. Tout le monde qui était sur les coussins est descendu, cependant, je n’avais aperçu personne passer. Puis, elle m’emmena dans la foule, bousculant plusieurs personnes sans rien dire sauf un petit « oh ». Elle prit ma main gauche, ses doigts glissant sous la couverture de soie pour saisir ma taille. Je posai la main droite sur son épaule, et nous commençâmes à danser. Je savais danser, elle aussi, évidemment ; je sentais du vent autour de nous. Son parfum était très fort, mais pas dérangeant, j’avais cru que c’était particulier avant de l’avoir senti chez les autres en passant. C’était la première fois que je la regarde de près ; quand on était dans le couloir, je n’avais rien vu que ses yeux curieux comme ceux d’un enfant, et en même temps effrayants comme ceux d’un spectre — et là, pas plus d’un demi-pied en face d’elle, je les vis, ces iris comme deux gouttes d’ambre et ces pupilles deux lunes éclipsées emprisonnées dedans. Je prêtais la plupart de mon attention à nos pas pour éviter de marcher sur les pieds des autres ou de faire tomber quelqu’un, mais lorsque je retournai vers elle, je me rendis compte que son regard n’avait jamais été retiré de mon visage. 

La panique s’explosa au plein milieu de la foule comme une bombe au phosphore. Nous fûmes poussées vers le centre, et c’était là où la poupée me lâcha. Je vois encore son dernier regard. Son parfum est resté sur mes vêtements, ma taille, mes bras et mes mains pendant deux jours, un parfum chaud, dense, amer, comme des feuilles de grandes chênes mises à feu. 

Apparurent dans l’ombre un couple à deux visages, l’un à l’avant, l’autre à l’arrière, comme le clown qui portait des grimaces, des rires et des larmes — qui se déchira le visage aux larmes écarlates sur sa poitrine et fit apparaître une tête-de-mort. Le couple était une femme et un homme, ils portaient des robes noires qui traînaient des mètres derrière eux. L’homme avait un sceptre en obsidienne. Ils avançaient lentement, et les personnages en blanc se reculaient, puis se bousculaient, se tombaient l’un sur l’autre, mais ils restaient silencieux même quand ils se marchaient dessus. Le couple monta jusqu’au sommet de la colline, et tourna vers nous. L’homme tendit son sceptre, de la fumée se releva, et tout le monde se recula. Je vis la jupe rouge de la poupée avant qu’elle disparût avec les autres.

†

Il y avait un jardin derrière le bar, accessible par la porte-fenêtre. C'était un soir sans lune et sans vent, des oiseaux étaient pour une fois silencieux, l'air était humide et glaçant. Dans le jardin, j’ai vu un vieil homme et une vieille femme allongés sur deux transats, nus, avec des lunettes de soleil et un grand chapeau. Ils avaient tous les deux un journal dans la main, et ils nous saluèrent en souriant. Ma main gauche était tenue par le garçon en blanc, et ma main droite était dans celle du jeune homme en noir. Le garçon en blanc avait sa main gauche dans celle de quelqu’un d’autre, et le jeune homme en noir avait sa main droite dans celle de quelqu’un d’autre. On avançait ainsi de la salle en bas, par les escaliers, jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée, puis tout au long du couloir, et sortit dans le jardin. Après, nous rentrâmes dans le bar. La barmaid était en train de faire une soupe. Elle nous souriait, comme d’habitude. On continua à avancer, on redescendit les mêmes escaliers, et rentra dans la même salle. C’était éteint, et les coussins avaient été déplacés. Je m’assis près d’une vieille dame que j’avais rencontrée dans le bar le jour précédent. Il y avait aussi la soupe le soir précédent, accompagnée de pain et de fromage. Le jeune homme en noir était debout à côté de la table aux journaux avec la femme aux cheveux longs en grande robe noire. Pourtant, elle ne le regardait pas, et il ne lui parlait pas, il me jettait des coups d’œil de temps en temps. La vieille dame était à côté du piano, elle m’avait vue boire du vin rouge, et vint donc me demandé si j’étudiais le vin. 

— Non, je répondis, je n’étudie pas le vin. 

— Mais vous avez l’air experte, dit-elle. 

Puis on se tut. Le vin coulait dans ma gorge comme le sang dans des veines. 

Quand on se retrouva cette fois, elle me sourit, mais on ne parlait toujours pas. Je me plaçai sur la troisième étagère, elle à ma gauche, et à gauche d’elle était les balustrades en fer. On retrouva le même gang en blanc sur la colline. Ils descendirent, ils arrivèrent au centre de la salle, et quand c’était un peu plus éclairé, on vit des chaises qui les attendaient. Il y avait une chaise pour chacun et chacune, mais ils ne s’assirent pas. Au contraire, c’était précisément les chaises qui étaient assises sur eux. C’étaient des chaises en bois, elles avaient l’air lourde et ancienne, je vis des échardes sur les bordures. Le pasteur revint. Sa main poussait vers l’avant, ses yeux étaient blancs. D’un coup, ces petits personnages furent poussés et tirés par leurs chaises, et leurs articulations semblaient d’être brusquement disloquées. La fille chinoise commença à trembler, et dans un scrupule, elle est tombée par terre, les pieds de sa chaise grattèrent sur ses bras, sa taille et ses jambes, sans laisser aucune trace. Le garçon en blanc la regardait. Il portait la chaise sur son dos, et son costume fut déjà taché et déchiré. Brutalement, il se leva et laissa tomber la chaise, la veste blanche accrochée sur un des pieds fut ainsi enlevée. Son corps n’était pas loin d’un squelette. Son regard était fixé sur le couple sur la colline, et ce dernier l’a vu. L’homme avança lentement, le sceptre dans la main, la femme restait immobile. L’homme lui prit le bras, lui fit porter un corset blanc décoré de très fines dentelles, puis un tutu long en mousseline blanche. L’homme lui ramena au centre de la salle. Le garçon obéit à tout sans rien dire, mais il leva les yeux vers nous. Les autres rampaient sous leurs chaises, essayant de se libérer comme des vampires enfermés dans leurs cercueils. 

La poupée me tendit la main, et sa main tremblait. Je me levai et descendis. Puis on valsait, les yeux dans les yeux. La musique était sauvage comme un fleuve qui, partant de montagnes enneigées et traversant des collines et des vallons, arrive sur une plaine immense et cour sans aucun obstacle. Je pus presque voir la surface d’eau s’élargir et le coucher du soleil se refléter dedans. Le reflet était rouge, comme la jupe de cette fille avec qui je dansais. Elle avait toujours le même parfum, et ses mains étaient douces et chaudes. Dans le coin de mes yeux, j’aperçus le garçon tourner en relevé sur deux pieds, ses bras en haut, son tutu flottant dans l’air comme l’épanouissement d’un hibiscus Rose de Chine. Ses pieds étaient nus, ils ont laissé des taches foncées sur le sol. 

Il y avait un instant où c’était purement la fête. 

Puis, nous fûmes réveillés par un coup de sifflet du train. 

La fille à jupe rouge lâcha mes mains, mais ses yeux restaient dans les miens, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit complètement cachée par les autres. 

Le train partit, sa fumée bleue, rouge et verte traînant derrière. Dans les wagons, les petites silhouettes en blanc me saluaient. Je ne savais pas où ils allaient, je pris tout simplement un autre train sur la voie à côté pour les suivre. Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi je les ai suivis. Une femme pâle tomba tout le temps de sa place, et sa tête sortit ainsi de la fenêtre, ses cheveux graisseux se collaient ensemble même dans le vent. Sa robe blanche devint sale comme un chiffon de cuisine. Elle criait, mais seulement quand on l’a replacée sur son siège. Deux femmes essayèrent d’attraper ses chevilles pour la sortir du wagon, et c’était là où elle a lutté pour une dernière fois, et finit par tomber par la fenêtre. Elle avait cherché ma main, je m’étais penchée en avant et avais tendu mon bras. Nous étions un peu loin de l’une l’autre, il fallait que je me lève pour toucher ses doigts. Puis, j’avais hésité pendant un instant si sa main était vers moi ; son regard semblait voilé de fumée blanche. Ainsi, je l’avais laissée glisser dans le noir. 

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec leurs yeux vides avant de pivoter sur leurs talons.

†

Elles sont parties. Tout le monde est parti. Il ne restait que lui qui continuait de tourner, tourner, les taches que laissèrent ses pieds sur le sol sont devenues de plus en plus foncées, et c’était tellement mal éclairé que l’on ne distinguait plus leur couleur. Il se ralentissait. Des couches de mousseline de son tutu se collèrent sur ses cuisses moites. 

Quand il s’est enfin arrêté, il semblait qu’il avait arrêté tous les sons avec. 

Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, face à nous, souriant à lui-même. Il avançait vers nous, pas à pas, très lentement, ses mains derrière son dos, son regard fixé sur ses pieds. La courbe de ses lèvres devint petit à petit une ligne droite, ses sourcils baissèrent. Il se releva la tête, ses yeux étaient plus rouges qu’avant. Soudain, il commença à rire très fort comme s’il avait voulu épuiser tout l’air dans son corps. Il enveloppa sa taille avec ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, et le rire se transforma en soupire, puis étouffement. Il regardait un point dans le vide. 

— Pourquoi personne ne chante avec moi ? dit il, sa voix faible et tremblante, Pourquoi personne ne danse avec moi ? 

Il s’avança vers le point qu'il regardait, sur lequel je ne voyais rien que de l’air. 

— Je chante mal, je danse mal. Pourquoi je chante mal, pourquoi je danse mal ? Pourquoi je chante ? Vous savez pourquoi je chante ? 

Brutalement, il se tourna vers nous. 

—Vous savez pourquoi je chante ? 

Pourquoi il chante ? 

Je sentis une peur si puissante en regardant ses yeux. 

Il baissa la tête. 

— Personne ne sait pourquoi je chante. Alors j’ai essayé de me tuer cent fois. Non, je n’ai rien fait. J’étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, je regardais dans le miroir, fit-il une pause pour respirer, et j’ai vu cent façons différentes de mourir. 

Mais il n’en avait réalisé aucune. 

Deux hommes en uniforme rouge et noire entrèrent. Le garçon les vit. Il nous regarda, le sourire d’enfant revint sur son visage. Les hommes en uniforme lui priment les bras et l’amenèrent derrière un rideau rouge, sur lequel était projetée sa silhouette par la lumière de bougies. Les hommes en uniforme n’avaient pas de silhouette. Le garçon fut poussé et tomba en arrière avant de se faire flipper et se trouver sur quatre pattes. Il leva la tête comme si l’on saisissait son cou. Sa bouche était ouverte, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses doigts grattaient le sol. Puis, la bougie fut éteinte. 

La femme blanche revint, une bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, derrière elle était son chien, toujours masqué. Elle nous souriait, et tint la main d’une des personnes les plus proches d’elle. Elle lui amena vers la porte grise. Nous les suivîmes comme un troupeau de moutons. 

La barmaid était partie, mais le bar restait allumé, et les mannequins restaient debout. Les lustres dans le couloir clignotèrent. 

La fille à l’accueil ma rendit mon manteau. 

— Ce n’est pas la fin, dit-elle. 

— Non, ce n’est pas la fin, répéta la femme blanche, Nous vous attendons. 

C’était la vieille dame qui m’a accompagné en rentrant, on marchait très lentement, les lampadaires étaient tellement hauts qu’ils ressemblaient à des étoiles. 

— Vous reviendrez ? demanda-t-elle en souriant lorsque l’on se sépara. 

Elle n’a pas attendu ma réponse, et je ne l’ai jamais revue.

†

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c’était la voix cassée du garçon qui cria, 

— Enfin, la guerre ! Enfin, je suis à ma place.


	13. ?

Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?  
Pourquoi on ne me répond pas ?  
Pourquoi je n’ai pas de voix ?  
Pourquoi il fait froid — et d’un coup, chaud ?  
Pourquoi je suis par terre ?  
Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à me lever ?  
Pourquoi cette mélodie est dans ma tête, mais je ne l’entends pas ?  
C’est en quelle langue ?  
Pourquoi je comprends ces mots ?  
Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Est-ce que c’est un… cauchemar ?  
Pourquoi je n’ai pas peur ?  
Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ?


	14. — Soit une porte, qu’est-ce qu’il y a derrière ? — Une chambre mal éclairée, de la fumée, deux têtes sur la table.

Elle regarde autour et derrière avant de sortir du train. Ce train est tout blanc, exposé en plein air, brillant dans la lumière trop forte qu’elle paraît fausse. La porte se ferme lentement, et dans ses vitrines, la ville se reflète, mais sans elle. Elle n’en pense rien, elle court. Le chat noir est là, elle en est sûre même sans le voir. 

Elle pousse les petites clôtures de fer d’un parc d’attractions, et saute dans un des tunnels blancs. Dans le noir au fond du tunnel, elle a l’impression de voir sa mère, souriante, jouant avec elle comme dans le parc de son enfance, ses lunettes éclatant. Le moment après, il n’y reste rien. Elle se rend compte qu’au lieu de glisser, elle est en train de tomber, en chute libre, mais cela ne fait pas de mal sauf qu’elle a de plus en plus envie de dormir. 

Elle se réveille et se trouve debout sur une petite porte ronde. Elle se baisse pour l’ouvrir. Dehors, c’est la même ville, et cela ne l’étonne pas. Le chat noir, elle se souvient. Elle continue donc à courir. 

Elle se cache dans l’ombre bleue d’une immense tour, et l’ombre se ferme autour d’elle comme une coquille. Le chat noir est encore là. Il y a une surface grise à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Elle regarde en arrière, il n’y a que le mur d’ombre. Elle pousse, et cette coquille s’ouvre. C’est une longue surface, beaucoup plus longue qu’elle paraît être. Dans les vitrines à côté, elle voit sa silhouette floue. Le chat noir est là, elle le sent. 

La lumière blanche se baisse, elle voit de pire en pire jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste que la sensation d’être chassée. Puis, elle tombe sur une porte, froide, humide, lourde, mais qui s’ouvre toute seule. Elle se trouve dans une forêt, au centre des grands arbres. La porte est disparue. Il y a du clair de lune, mais sans lune. Des yeux la regardent. Le chat noir est disparu aussi, et l’air se refroidit. Des enfants se groupent derrière elle, elle les a vus avant, mais elle ne sait plus le lieu ni le temps. Une femme sort des bois, et de l’autre côté son père. Elle se dirige vers la femme, mais quelque chose par terre la fait tomber. Elle ne se sent rien, mais elle ne peut pas se lever. La figure de son père disparaît dans des lumières jaunes et rouges, c’est la dernière chose qu’elle sait. 

Elle est réveillée par un éclat brillant, ce qui lui rappelle de la ville. Elle se lève. En face, se trouvent les immeubles gris surveillés 24/24, dans un desquels elle habitait. Le garde lui ouvre les barrières sans rien demander. 

Elle va tout droit comme elle a fait tous les jours pendant treize ans, puis tourne à gauche. L’entrée est sur sa droite. Elle compose le code, et la serrure fait un son aigu. Elle tire sur la porte en fer vert foncé, et entre dans un couloir sombre avec une odeur moisie. 

Son appartement est situé en troisième étage, il y a des traces de colle sur la porte. Derrière cette porte, il y a un miroir. C’est là où elle me voit. Puis, elle allume, la lumière jaune et douce lui manque. Le silence. 

Elle sort du frigo une canette de bière au lait, et se dirige vers sa chambre. La porte de bois est fermée, comme d’habitude, pour que la fumée de la cuisine ne nuise pas au piano. L’emploi du temps de collège est encore collé dessus, usé et sali, avec ses petits dessins en crayons de couleur. Elle s’assoit devant le piano, mais plutôt pour finir tranquillement la bière. C’est ce que sa mère lui a rapporté du nord-ouest. 

Oui, sa mère. Elle se lève, la bière dans la main, et arrive devant la chambre de ses parents. On ne l’a pas verrouillée. Elle tient le rideau et pousse sur la porte. De la fumée. La salle de bain est fermée. La lampe semble allumée, sa lumière a du mal à traverser la masse de fumée blanche. Elle voit le grand manteau noir accroché sur un bâton pour qu’il se sèche. Il y a quelque chose sur la grande table à côté du lit, quelque chose de rond et rouge. 

Elle rentre. 

Il y a deux têtes.


	15. Au milieu de la pièce

Je descends les escaliers gris avec tous les étudiants de la même classe. J’entends des discussions derrière moi sur le cours de tout à l’heure, je ne m’y rejoins pas, mais j’avoue que je déteste ces cours théoriques aussi. Je retombe dans les bruits de trafic et l’odeur de fumées brûlées par le soleil, pour un quart d’heure de marche avec un ordinateur et une pochette pleine de feuilles dans le sac jusqu’à la résidence de l’université, puis quatre étages à pied pour arriver à la porte de la chambre que je partage avec cinq autres filles du département d’architecture. Enfin, quand je m’assois sur la chaise la plus proche de la porte, il ne me reste aucun effort même pour ouvrir la canette de Guinness sur la table. C’est tellement silencieux que j’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a personne sur cet étage. C’est jusqu’à deux ou trois minutes après que je me rends compte qu’il y a une maquette blanche d’un immeuble cubique sur une de nos valises au milieu de la chambre. Je sais bien que mes colocs ne rapportent jamais leurs maquettes dans la chambre vu que nous n’avons déjà pas assez d’espace pour poser nos chaussures. Je fixe le regard sur ce cube pendant dix secondes, et décide de la mettre sur la table. C’est une maquette de bois très bien faite. Il y a une petite porte sur la façade, quand je l’ouvre, du vent sort. Cela fait absolument du bien, et ce vent n’a même pas l’odeur de notre vieux climatiseur. Je laisse donc la porte magique ouverte à côté en travaillant sur mes illustrations. Vers 19 h 25, j’entends les clés dans la serrure. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte en passant par la salle de bain, et c’est là où je ne vois plus mon reflet dans le miroir.


	16. Votre horoscope du Micro-onde, 11 mars 2019

Votre climat astral 

En ce 70e jour de l’année 2019, vous aurez une sensibilité très forte de ce qui vous arrivera dans les prochains jours, et vous préviendrez une certaine pression. Prenez du temps pour vous détendre et pour sortir, n’oubliez pas de bien manger. 

Humour 

Vous vous sentirez très bien en général, vous verrez le fruit de vos efforts assez vite. Ce sera bien de partager plus vos sentiments avec votre entourage, mais faites attention de ne pas trop dire. 

Amour 

À cause du travail intensif de la période précédente, vous aviez peu de temps pour la vie amoureuse, que vous soyez en couple ou célibataire. Maintenant, c’est le moment pour de belles romances ! 

En couple : Passez plus de temps avec votre amour, tout simplement. Cela est la résolution de la plupart de problèmes, votre partenaire est compréhensif(ve), ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous avez des difficultés, soyez honnêtes, une discussion pourra améliorer votre relation. 

Célibataire : Si une personne particulière vous plaît, n’hésitez pas à lui déclarer vos sentiments. Soyez efficace, mais pas arriviste. Soyez courageux(se) montrez vos points forts. 

Loisir 

Vous privilégiez des lieux que vous connaissez, et vous préférez sortir manger avec des amis. Profitez bien de leur compagnie. 

Argent 

Vous avez des opportunités, soyez vigilent(e). Ne montrez pas trop que vous êtes ambitieux(se), gardez votre énergie pour le grand moment. 

Travail 

Vos efforts seront récompensés, vous êtes très efficace, faites plus d’attention à la qualité, vous avez la capacité. Ne mettez pas trop de pression sur vous-même, prenez un moment pour vous couper de vos combats.


	17. Écrit à la fin

Félicitations, tu es enfin au bout de cet ouvrage. Lorsque j’écris ce texte, je suis assise sur une chaise noire, face à mon vieux ordinateur avec la disque bleue branchée, dans une salle nommée « cité 7 », isolée des autres salles de l’école qui s’appelle « ECV ». J’écris tout cela, parce que ce ne se passera probablement pas une deuxième fois, et que toi, qui as retrouvé ce livre et l’as feuilleté jusqu’à cette page, ne te souviendras probablement pas de ces détails. Je ne sais pas ce que tu deviens — en réalité, ce que je deviendrai — après toutes ces années passées. Le moindre surprenant, graphiste. Ou bien photographe, scénographe, chorégraphe, costumière, comédienne, musicienne, danseuse, artiste de performance, ou quelqu’un qui n’a rien à voir avec ce que je peux imaginer. J’espère tout simplement que tu auras essayé ce que tu voudrais essayer, que tu continues à aller au théâtre dix fois par mois, que tu as toujours le droit de faire ce que tu veux et de vivre un peu pour toi, mais en restant, avant tout, une bonne personne. J’espère que tu as des amis, des vieux et des nouveaux, et que tu restes en contact avec ta famille, et j’aimerais croire qu’elle te soutiendrait. Puis, je ne sais pas si les textes dans les pages précédentes t’ont plu, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses encore tant de cauchemars pareils même s’ils sont infiniment inspirants. Je n’ai plus grand chose à dire, le temps t’aura dit le reste.

8 février 2019


End file.
